iMeddle With Carly's Love Life
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Seddie are happily dating, execpt for just one thing: Carly won't leave them alone. So they come up with a plan that should solve their problem. Contains Seddie duh , and Carly/Mystery Dude. Read and Review please :


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic in over a year, and I thought what better way to stop my hiatus than doing a Secreddie BFF fic? I'm doing this with my sis Rosel3, who's written awesome fics, so go check her out! Her and I love iCarly, Seddie, and the Secreddie friendship so much. We came up with this idea while we were uber hyper after watching iLost My Mind last night (OMG how many of you thought that it was so FLIPPIN amazing? I think I almost fainted at the end lol). We came up with the idea of Carly beig clingy after a while of them dating and it just came from there. Oh, and Sally (Rosel3) wrote the first part, and I wrote the second, so if the writing seems different or something, that's why. Also, this is set about a month or so-ish after iLMM and also mentions a bit of how we think iDateSamandFreddie will be. Anways, enough of me talking. Hope you guys enjoy! Love all you guys, and as always, review! :)**

Chapter 1: iAnnoy Sam and Freddie

Carly was Sam's best friend in the whole world. She really did love her. They were more like sisters then she was with her own twin sister. Despite Carly's sweetness she was about the most awesome girl she knew but right now her BFF was getting annoying. For the longest time it has been the three of them hanging out. Her, Carly, and Freddie. There's a time she'd blame only hanging out with Freddie on Carly and would call him all kinds of insults or would say she kept him around for a punching bag but now? Now? Now they were together. That she could blame on Carly too but even if she didn't meddle and made them confront each other with their feelings didn't mean they weren't already there. So part of her did want to thank Carly. Another part of her was annoyed with her BFF.

When she and Freddie were first together she and Freddie both wanted Carly around since it was hard for them to transition from being best friendemies to boyfriend and girlfriend. Carly had always been the voice of reason. She has always been able to make sure their fights didn't get too out of hand. When they first started to date and first started to fight Carly would help them break it up and mend it. So then they wanted her at all of their dates to break up their fights and make everything better. Carly showed her dislike of that and they were eventually were able to get past that and mend their own fights, which led to some pretty hot kissing.

Once again Sam was grateful for that so now things with Freddy was even better. They still bickered but it usually was coupled with flirting and led to kissing. So things were getting much better with Freddy. Now that everything was going really well with Freddy and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other Carly was their all of the time. She had interrupted too many kisses to count. She had been overly obsessive with working on iCarly and when she wasn't interrupting their kisses by physically being there she did it by calling her or texting her and asking the most random questions. It was getting annoying.

Her phone was buzzing again it was Carly for about the billionth time. She really did love the girl but she really didn't need to hear from her every second of the day. She looked at her watch, she was at the Groovey Smoothie waiting to meet Freddy, he was late, which she hated. It was getting rarer and rarer for her to have alone Freddy time. Frustrated Sam turned off her phone.

Then Freddy finally arrived, "Took you long enough Benson."

She then grabbed him and started kissing with him right there in the middle of the Groovey Smoothie.

After they pulled away Fred smiled smugly, "Someone's happy to see me."

"Yeah, well, Momma gosta get as much kissing time in as she can before…."

Then Freddie's phone buzzed and Sam stared at it like it was a vegetarian sandwich.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?"

Freddy answered the text and said, "Carly needs some tech thing I was just there fixing it."

"Figures. Well, hurry up. You don't want to keep precious Carly waiting." Sam said annoyed with her hands placed on her hips.

Freddy laughed.

Sam stared at him peeved, "What's so funny?"

"It's you; you're acting like a jealous girlfriend. It's cute."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just annoyed."

"Yeah, Carly, has been kind of…"

"Clingy, high maintenance miss …"

Then Freddie phone buzzed again.

Sam frustrated grabbed it and then turned it off.

"Hey!"

Sam sighed, "Momma needs her Freddie time or she's going to explode."

Freddy grabbed Sam's hip and said, "Oh really?"

Then they started kissing again and then T-Bo said, "Hey, love birds this isn't the girl's locker room. So do you want to buy hamburger on a stick?"

"No!" Sam said.

Then Freddie said, "You know my mom won't be back from work until late."

"Ooooo Momma likes the way you think." She then grabbed his hand and they headed out of there.

At this point she was very grateful that the Groovey Smoothie was so close to where Freddie lived. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they rushed to his apartment. They took the elevator heavily kissing the whole time. Sam pushed Freddie against the wall rushing their kisses. When they arrived on Freddie's floor, she pushed him into the hall way, making sure that their lips didn't separate.

Then they were stopped with the voice they trying so desperately to avoid, "Hey guys get a room."

"We were trying." Sam said.

Then Carly said, "Okay but first can I borrow Freddie? There's something up with…"

Sam was about to say no and tell Carly to get lost and push Freddie in his apartment and continue to make out with him like there was no tomorrow. But then she sighed and saw her best friend's face. No matter how annoyed she was, or matter how much she wanted Freddie, there was no denying her best friend's face.

She sighed and said, "Fine. What do you need Carls?"

oOo An Hour Later oOo

Sam was lying down on Freddie's Galaxy Wars bed while eating a sandwich and watching TV, when Freddie burst through his doorway. "Finally! Momma needs some more lovin'!"

"We need to do something with that girl! I can't take it anymore! She has crossed the line!" He said truly peeved off and agitated.

Not the kind of reaction Sam expected. She was kind of shocked as she sighed and sat up. She had hardly ever seen Freddie this mad, and usually it would be towards her and never Carly and she said, "Breathe, Benson. What happened?"

"Carly's what happened. I came up to the studio with her to see what the problem was this time, then I saw it was the same exact thing. Let me rephrase that. She made the problem worse and nearly destroyed my laptop. If I didn't fix it in time, she would've deleted everything from it. Everything! You know what irks me the most? I know she did it on purpose. It's one thing if you accidently hurt my electronics, but on purpose? I-"

"I get it. You're going to 'raise the wrath of the almighty Fredweird Benson in fierce rhetoric', blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before." Sam interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Just calm down. "

Freddie sighed, and sat next to her on the bed, pushing the plate of bacon she had next to her. "What are we going to do? I don't think I can take this anymore. It's driving me crazy, and that never happens, except when I'm with you."

Sam gave him playful evil eye that she would sometimes give him and said, "Watch it Benson." He then gave her a playful smile and scooted in closer before kissing her. She sure knew how to distract him. But before they could fully enjoy the moment, Sam's phone buzzed.

"Ugh! We need to get to the bottom of this, 'cause Momma ain't happy. When Momma ain't happy, no one is!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Tell me about." He replied and immediately got a slap to the head. "Saw that one coming. Anyways, so why do you think she's been acting like this? You don't think she's jealous do you?" The both looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

Then it dawned on her. "I don't think she's jealous that we're together, but I do think she's jealous that we're dating."

"Huh?" Freddie as confused.

"She likes that we're together and all that, but ten bucks says that she's lonely and feels left out. It's perfect." Sam said excitedly as she stood up, pondering her plan as she evily rubbed her hands together.

"What is?" He asked completely confused.

"Would you keep up? If we find a guy for her, a good guy that will last a long time, then she won't be the third wheel and we can finally have our alone time. It's perfect!"

Freddie stood up, so he was standing right in front of her. "What you're saying is that we should get her together with a guy, so she can be happy and we can be together and not feel a tad bid guilty?"

Sam nodded and said, "Or annoyed."

"So basically, we're pulling a Carly."

"A what?"

"A Carly. We're going to try to find her a guy so she'll be happy. Kind of like when she thought you liked Brad so she was meddling, trying to get you guys together, except you liked me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Huh. So it's like returning the favor?" She replied.

"Exactly."

"Well, Benson it seems we have a lot of work to do." She said then kissed him.

**A/N: So... what did you guys think? Please tell us! We love to hear what fellow readers think. Constructive critism only please! :D**

**P.S. Sorry if the second part seemed just dialogue, I was kind of rushing. :)**


End file.
